The invention relates to the field of cooking food. It relates particularly to a cooking appliance that uses alcohol.
Such an appliance is the subject of patent no FR 2 897 521 that describes a food-cooking or heating appliance of the type comprising a support that keeps a tank for combustion liquid in position whereby said support is used to hold a container at a predetermined height in relation to the tank.
Nevertheless, it is difficult to control the cooking with the device as described in this document and the flame does not heat the container in such a way as to obtain a homogenous cooking of food.